<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>平衡车 by BlankyBubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283205">平衡车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles'>BlankyBubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>6月的梗总算填补上了，车还是不大会开，希望下半年驾校毕业</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>平衡车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>文俊辉想起他第一次知道全圆佑的时候，就是在公司的大落地窗前面看见有人骑平衡车上班。</p><p>他一路目送着那个身影进了这栋楼，而后就出现在了公司门口，拿工牌刷开了闸机，来市场部这边介绍说自己是技术部的新人，而后一律不记得了，只记得自己跟旁边工位的人感叹说现在的小孩都好会玩，又抱怨了一句住的离公司太远，没法踩平衡车上班。</p><p>再次注意到全圆佑是很久以后了，有够久，久到文俊辉没有旁边工位的人可以聊天了，因为他升了职，有了自己一个人的办公室。而有天有个长得还蛮不错的人敲门进来说，文经理你下午可不可以来技术部开个会。</p><p>文俊辉盯着他衬衫领口夹的工牌，附身的时候摇摇晃晃的，好不容易安静下来，才看清名字写着WonWoo，读音太暧昧，反应了半天也没有反应过来这是谁，只是懵懵的点头问几点钟。那人却看着他的视线笑，说不认识我吗，我是技术部的全圆佑，你前两天审核的方案，那个界面和驱动程序都是我做的。文俊辉没在同一个频道，听到他说名字，对上的是那个总是出现但不知道是谁的，骑平衡车上班的身影。</p><p>现在明明看着差不多大，当时为什么认为是小孩子呢。</p><p>文俊辉记得的事情太多，记不得的事情也太多，半是有些失职的发现这人就是传闻中要上任隔壁部门主管的人。因为这层原因，也因为一个合作的项目，从互相交换名字起接触一下子多了起来，也免不了会议和聚餐上见面，但也只是见面而已，一直没有什么更了解一点的机会。全圆佑总是穿着熨得很平的衬衫，很严谨板正的样子，他不像大部分技术部的人喜欢穿各种印花的文化衫，但也像大部分技术部的人一样戴框架眼镜。大概因为是工程师，用的电子产品都是最新款的，连平衡车都在上个月换了一台，和官网上的图片不一样，好像自己改装过，这样成熟和新潮两种气质调和的刚好。</p><p>因为是个太无可挑剔的人，他看上去好像不只是自律，于是文俊辉也习惯了只是从长桌的另一端打量他，躲得离交谈的中心远，借故沉默地吃着碗里有点凉了的饭，不经意间看见他抓住机会转过身，摘下眼镜揉了揉有些红的眼睛。</p><p>于是就在这时想起来了，那个看上去是实习生的人。</p><p>是夏天来的，短短的头发，整个人都瘦而且薄，除了T恤穿什么都像是偷穿大人的衣服。戴着眼镜，所以学生气很重，总觉得是那种在公司做三个月就回去上学的大学生。在园区里骑平衡车的时候低着头看手机，不看路，却精准的躲过快要撞上来的人，大概是那种深藏不露实际上很厉害的家伙。而且那个身影总是让文俊辉也想买辆不知道能用在什么地方的平衡车。</p><p>也不知道哪里发生了变化，以至于几乎认不出来。文俊辉用眼神描着他的轮廓，肩膀宽了点，头发也长了不少，隐约的身材变好了很多，气质也稳重了些，但摘下眼镜的时候刘海垂下来，鼻梁上印着红色，撅着嘴擦眼镜眼神涣散的样子，还是和刚进公司那时候一样。</p><p>文俊辉见他面不改色地喝掉财务倒的酒，看上去惯于应酬世故人情却完全不享受。他想到自己进公司两年时候还没买车，没借口总是推不掉酒还要被人送回家，便对散席以后还站的稳稳的人生出点佩服的情绪。</p><p>设计那边的徐明浩说全圆佑是很厉害的工程师。厉害吗，市场部的负责人看不出代码的差别，只知道要他改方案的时候不怎么反驳，好像没脾气一样，按部就班三两下就改好了，比别人都要听话，效率也更高，偶尔改了好几版之后要他改回最开始的样子也不生气。按说设计师工程师总是不满意市场部揉捏他们辛苦做的作品，全圆佑却在艰难更改完方案以后追问，“开始的时候觉得这个界面好看吗”，文俊辉初次看到这话，不明所以地回“好看”，那边马上敲过来消息说，“那要在最开始说一下，还以为不喜欢才上来就提修改意见，很痛苦地改了来着。”虽然好像是被教训了，但文俊辉被说了一次就记住了，每次在交方案的时候都先夸一遍人，就算再提一大堆意见全圆佑也都不会有情绪。偶尔会遇到讨论僵住了，谁也不愿意妥协的时候，公司内部聊天软件对话框里全是冷的氛围，全圆佑在休息室看见他也没打招呼，错过身过去，好像不认识一样，眼神交汇也擦出火药味，把那点好脾气忘到九霄云外，这时候才有点这人是个挺执拗的工程师的实感。文俊辉却不着急，躲在屏幕另一边观察这状态能持续到什么时候。</p><p>聊天消息最后是对面发来的一个孤零零的文件，和一句“就改成这样了，不改了。”甚至还有个句号。犹犹豫豫打开他私人微信窗口想说点什么，那边却抢先发了个表情过来，女孩子们喜欢用的可爱猫猫表情包，配字是“不好意思”，下面跟了句“不要生我的气啊，我又改了一遍”，文俊辉觉得好笑，到底是谁生谁的气。缓和气氛才用的表情包，却怎么看都像是撒娇。文俊辉也不回应什么，当上司有当上司的好处，可以顺着台阶下来也不表现，那晚遇上应酬却主动替他多喝了点酒，而后明目张胆地在肩上靠了靠。全圆佑读空气的能力还算上乘，也就那样待着不动给他蹭，成年人职场上的和解也就是一杯酒，文俊辉仗着酒气多闻了闻，全圆佑的香水是熟悉却叫不上名字的味道，后来去专柜专门试了一下，是宝格丽的深蓝。</p><p>“我们部门之前有个女同事就用这个当香水，”他听徐明浩这么说，“女生也会用这款的。”</p><p>猜测总印证不了，却忍不住要在意，不在一个部门却少有确切的消息，只能靠相处里的细节拿捏真假。午饭的时候也听旁边的女生聊八卦，说从来没听说过全圆佑有女朋友，据说跟他表白的女生都很干净利落地被拒绝了。</p><p>“你说圆佑会不会喜欢男生啊，”他听见那个女生压低声音神神秘秘地说，“他指甲都剪的好短。”</p><p>也不是没有可能吧。文俊辉在肚子里回应着。</p><p> </p><p>早加班是个不普遍的现象，项目最后的一个月却常在在早晨五点的公司门口遇见。不是个什么很好场合，都带着深深的黑眼圈，饶是平时光彩照人的人也显得狼狈了些。文俊辉是在公司睡的，套着宽大的白色连帽卫衣和睡裤，很是一副没准备好见人的样子。从茶水间咖啡机旁边往入口那里看见全圆佑进门，肩上和手肘扣着黑色的护具，外面是层厚实的塑料壳，固定的带子从胸口横亘过去，压出浅浅的肌肉线条，他伸手拽了拽卡扣，就勒得更明显些，白色的衬衫被汗浸出透明的几块，一使劲胸口和手臂的轮廓就彻底暴露了出来。也不知道是不是因为太累了，表情也比平时凝重点，眉头使着劲，眼神也发狠。文俊辉拿着马克杯的手攥得更紧了点，这场景足够勾起他无数不合时宜的联想，但他并不想装作没有看到，于是如愿以偿被叫住了。</p><p>“要试试吗？”全圆佑迎着他探究的眼神问，“教你怎么骑这个。”</p><p>不知道怎么拒绝，其实也不想拒绝，放着大早上的工作没有做就去公司的天台上学用不着的东西。天还没大亮，空气里水汽足却也不热，天台是片空旷的地方，不是很大，倒也很适合学这个。全圆佑把护具帮他戴好，有点温度的海绵严实地贴上皮肤，衣服太宽了，扣绑带的时候手指就直接压着胸口。离得好近，手臂从背后绕过来就像拥抱，文俊辉待着不动在胡思乱想，他倒是认真的低着头系着，不系好摔倒就会受伤，很珍重地样子。手指的温度透过衣服印在他的皮肤上，平白的带来点灼烧感，这一点完全不讲究距离的触碰也让他有点想要立刻逃走。</p><p>学这种东西是一定要牵手的。全圆佑手伸过来的时候文俊辉还有点没反应过来，但马上就信任地把手放在他手心里，触感神奇，指根下面有几颗薄薄的茧。本来以为这么大人了平衡感也不错一定不会有问题的，结果站上去还是抓不准重心，面上看起来是很平静的样子，却握他的手腕握得很紧。全圆佑耐心的告诉他找到平衡的诀窍，学是学的很快的，只是因为害怕出了一身的冷汗。终于要试着往前走的时候，全圆佑的袖口都被他攥出了褶子。</p><p>就像小时候学怎么骑自行车一样，教的人还是站在前面等。文俊辉小心翼翼的往前倾，自信满满的开始一脸惊慌的停下，走到一半就因为天台有点不太平整的路失去了平衡感晃晃悠悠快掉下来，大声“呜哇”“呜哇”“圆佑”“救我”喊着伸手去抓能依靠的东西，当然还是抓住了迎过来的全圆佑的手。始作俑者看着他慌张的样子笑到鼻子都皱起来，文俊辉就很羞恼的说不学了转头就走，被揽着肩膀抓回来耐心的哄着说我不笑你了，再试一下。</p><p>那就再试一下。</p><p>不会摔太惨，但胆子也没那么大，再上去的时候就害怕得不想走。可全圆佑在前面站着，是一副给人安全感的样子，于是还是努力的调整重心试着前进，这一次倒是平稳的成功了，甚至过了地面上一个小小的凹陷，减速以后精准的停在人面前，全圆佑接住他伸过来的手，捏着手心上下晃晃，像哄孩子。</p><p>“做得好。”全圆佑夸他。</p><p>多练几次就熟练了，文俊辉不敢加太多速度，但已经能够掌握怎么转圈，顺利的绕着全圆佑转了360度的时候，重新找到了最开始那种想要买平衡车的冲动，加速起来那种即将起飞的自由感感觉未免太好，护具戴起来又真的很像特工。全圆佑站在他身后，远远地看着，远远地说，你好像从来没有笑得这么开心过。</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉看起来是那种特别有边界感的人，至少在全圆佑眼里是这样。情绪多半是好好的收敛着，工作上的事有要求都是藏在话里，驳回方案的时候尤其是这样，看起来好像是能通过的，说的话也不觉得是在敷衍，实际上改完完全是个新方案了。文俊辉还从来不提自己的事情，家庭和恋爱史全都未知，性取向都不知道，很有距离感。但他的情绪又会在意外的时候表露出来，比如他要去应酬需要人陪的时候，就在午饭的时摸着肚子说自己今天胃好像不舒服喝不了多少酒，全圆佑就知道要去帮他挡酒了，主动说完以后回应也是淡淡的“感谢”，但是真的出现在公司楼下等他他看起来又很开心，走路的时候连发梢都好像在上下蹦跶，这时又觉得陪他去应酬也很值得。</p><p>原来是这样的人才可以当上市场部经理吗，全圆佑觉得他的分寸感简直是修炼到了一种可怕的程度，如果真的是练出来的话。那岂不是所有的下属都被拿捏的死死的，好像帮他做什么事都愿意。</p><p>“…说啥呢?”团队里的设计师徐明浩在饭桌上这么问，“你被下蛊了吗，全圆佑同学。”说着还伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。</p><p>“你没有这种感觉吗？”全圆佑不解。</p><p>“没有啊，很没有啊。”看起来和文俊辉很亲近的人非常坚决的否定着，“要说话术，他们市场部的人都这样哄人的，要当经理也需要端着点，你再多混两年就熟悉了，然后你也会这么说话的。至于别的嘛……”</p><p>徐明浩推了推鼻子上的眼镜，“我只能说不大对劲，你俩都不大对劲。”</p><p>到最后也没说出来哪里不对劲。全圆佑在天台上突然想起来这段没头没脑的对话，当时是怎么想着要去问徐明浩这些事呢。姑且现在他看起来是真的很开心，比在酒桌上讲笑话的时候要开心，虽然这么说了以后他就慢慢收敛起了笑容，但看着唇边的两颗痣都好像跃跃欲试的要变得生动起来。</p><p>全圆佑莫名想起个学生时代听过的词来，那时候和班里的女生早恋被找谈话时听到的。其实那个女生也不是那么好看，班主任却说她“招人”。那是种什么样的感觉呢，全圆佑迟钝的在将近十年后想到，大概是性子里有某种甜而软的东西，或许也不是普通意义上的甜软，但就是正中下怀地讨人喜欢，于是也格外的想要照顾他，也想要被他照顾。文俊辉本质上可能真的是个单纯的人，卸下了外壳就有点像小孩子，开心也是，不开心也是。循得到痕迹大概就是表明了有机可乘，猫会在什么时候露出柔软的肚皮呢，大概至少是很信任的人吧。全圆佑猜测着，如果在那个分寸的边缘多迈进去一点，会发生什么呢。</p><p> </p><p>入秋的时候项目结项了。结项本质上比中期的跋涉还要辛苦，琐碎的事情太多又不需要创造力，只有精神是稍微放松一点的，所有的事务发过去邮件之后，文俊辉走出办公室都觉得头重脚轻。最难的还不是开车回家赶上晚高峰，而是根本就限行，要在黄昏的地铁里被夹成三明治。想到这里连要拿工牌出来刷卡都忘了。</p><p>全圆佑看着他站在闸机口发呆，出声问“你怎么没有直接下地下停车场？”</p><p>“限行哦，要挤地铁去了。”文俊辉完全没掩饰话里的委屈。</p><p>他像是在想着什么，跟着文俊辉过了闸机，及时叫住了他。</p><p>“去地铁站的路上有段路很适合骑平衡车的，这个点那里车都堵着也比较安全，要不要去试试？可以加速，”他用平淡却不容拒绝的语气说，“刚好顺路。”</p><p>文俊辉几乎是没考虑就说了“好”。</p><p>出了公司门就一脚踏进没好好感受过的秋色里。阳光透明，带来不了太多灼热，却能在建筑物上划分出分明的阴阳两面。CBD的高楼反射着金属质感的光线，但却意外的没有觉得多刺眼，太阳西沉的时候温度也降了不少，而夏秋交际的风多半宜人，文俊辉感慨每次全圆佑都很会挑时间和地点，虽然并不是约会，大概也不是刻意挑的，但心情也莫名的接近。他说的那条路上一侧是高大的行道树，叶子还没到要落的时节，阳光从缝隙间漏下来，把经过的路面都变得斑驳，文俊辉看着站在不远处的全圆佑，因为阳光足够强烈，所以借着天光好像都能看清他脸颊和脖子上细小的绒毛。</p><p>不是主干道，也不是文俊辉常走的近路，边上是高级公寓住宅区，比园区里安静很多。抓重心的感觉有些生疏，但平整的路面还是带来了没法抗拒的愉悦感，就这样第一次尝试着提速到最高，而后顺着笔直的路滑下去。风拂过耳畔的时候疲惫感好像消失了很多，虽然还是提心吊胆小心不要摔跤，但转换了情绪就不会再紧绷着神经。</p><p>文俊辉想着自己大概又要在全圆佑面前露出那种看起来很开心的样子了，不确定是不是一个安全的选择，但想要这么做。他站在另一边的树下看着自己这里，没有在做别的事，是真的在认真的看着，路灯就是在这时候亮起来的，全圆佑的西装外套挂在他的手臂上，眼镜的镜片反射着一点光线，远处的车灯还有霓虹灯都穿过他，把影子投射成很多个，看见自己停着没动露出点询问的眼神。</p><p>文俊辉心里动了动，往他那边过去，控制不好距离就还是有些不稳，减速的时候又被熟练地拉过手在手心攥着。</p><p>“我该走了。”文俊辉听见自己的声音，但好像又从很远处传来，“八点半要下雨，我没带伞。”</p><p>全圆佑还捏着他的手，好像没打算松开。还在路上，虽然人不多但总归是被看着，要抽走却不被放开，人站在平衡车上被拉得近了一点。</p><p>“那今晚要住在我家吗？”他指了指旁边的楼，“我就住这里。”</p><p> </p><p>大概不是一个普通同事之间该存在的邀约，但是一个成年人大概都听得懂的暗示。</p><p>文俊辉乘着电梯一路升到顶层的时候想着今晚还是要加班了，从大脑受累变成身体受累而已，这么想着就觉得表情一定不太对劲，不然为什么全圆佑在电梯的镜子里看到他就笑。</p><p>CBD旁边的高级公寓高层向下望是纵横的城市立交桥车流和装饰墙上的霓虹灯，文俊辉站在窗边看着，听见全圆佑在厨房里开火的声音。只不过连食物的味道还没闻到就被塞了条新的毛巾推进浴室里，“热水在左边，我去拿可以换的衣服。”</p><p>“但是我饿了。”文俊辉扒在门边用上目线看他。</p><p>“等一下吃。”又是不容拒绝的语气，听话的下属少有这种完全不哄着人的语气。文俊辉边开水边平复着过速的心率。</p><p>本该想到这么贵的房子会有多一个浴室的，文俊辉洗完澡走出来的时候看见全圆佑湿着头发穿着浴袍站在灶台前面，往锅里放着什么东西，水汽一上来就给眼镜蒙上一层雾，他熟练的拿下来在衣服上擦着，眯着眼看见他出来就盖上盖子改了火力。文俊辉还在想等一下应该就是洗完澡以后吧，结果被伸手揽住亲了亲嘴角就牵着往卧室走。</p><p>“汤呢？”文俊辉已经闻出来了。</p><p>“要炖两个小时，”全圆佑熟练的解开了本来就属于他的睡衣上所有的扣子。” </p><p>也不是没有想过跟这个人做爱会怎样，但是也不是都想得到。文俊辉看着他压过来的影子突然又想起最开始见到的样子，想不明白到底是哪里变得引得人满脑子的淫欲都泛滥，去捧他的侧脸的时候全圆佑抓着他的手腕转过头亲了亲手心，是那个他喜欢牵着也喜欢捏的地方，细碎而动人的痒，做这个动作的时候狭长的狐狸眼迷蒙中隔着镜片看过来，好像在狩猎，是要把人拆吃入腹的眼神。那时看起来很青涩的新人居然会变成这样吗。指根的茧子压在腰侧的皮肤上，又是带着点粗糙的触感，这双手细细地把每寸皮肤都摸过了，指尖流连过的地方泛起深深浅浅的红，他俯身下来吻过文俊辉的胸口和锁骨，粉色的花就一寸寸绽开在皮肤上。</p><p>为什么不接吻呢。文俊辉在他进来的时刻失神地想，前戏做的这样仔细又绵长，这时本来应该爽到要叫出来，全圆佑进得深又有力，手指顺着小臂内侧的皮肤拂过去几遍，再扣住手腕上跳动的脉搏，文俊辉却咬着下唇不愿意出声，手指在空气里无力的抓着，内里也热情的纠缠，偶尔得到一记更深的顶弄，后仰着连脖颈都露出来，却也避开他的视线不去看。</p><p>全圆佑像是察觉到什么似的，动作慢下来，伸手尽可能轻柔的捏着下巴把文俊辉要埋到枕头里的脸正过来，他却红着眼睛很委屈似地瞪着，全圆佑还以为是不够舒服，再用力顶却见他眼神都涣散起来。</p><p>这不是很舒服吗？</p><p>要问怎么了。这说半截的话是猜不出来了，文俊辉咬着下唇，在他使劲的时候漏出点低低的喘，听得人又硬了点。全圆佑又盯着他嘴唇上的痣看，长在这里不就是要勾得人去吻，他试探着凑近点，文俊辉却终于舍得出声了。</p><p>“你…”他一讲话就完全暴露了颤抖着的气息，“你把眼镜摘了。”</p><p>全圆佑又深深看了一眼他此时的表情，才投入进模糊的世界里去找他的嘴唇。甜蜜的，草莓味牙膏的味道，让人沉迷的软，只是刚刚贴上就感到他整个身体都靠的更近过来，手臂勾着全圆佑的脖颈，吻的急切又动情。</p><p>原来是要接吻。全圆佑在唇齿纠缠间也忍不住要笑，下半身却欺负地他又哼出许多呻吟。文俊辉的声音带点稚气，若有若无的勾人，到了的时候骤然提高点音调，引得全圆佑全部交待在他里面。</p><p>是真的饿了。文俊辉受累完了就抱歉地听见肚子叫，全圆佑沉默地下床去看锅里的汤，远远地叫他来吃完饭，看到他晃晃悠悠的扶着门框才想起来现在大概不大舒服，但人也就晃荡着走过来，还是套着全圆佑的睡衣，刚尝了一口盛好的汤就被烫的咬住舌尖吸气。</p><p>觉得很可爱，也就趁着这个念头付出行动，揽过腰来隔着衣服捏捏，文俊辉手里还端着碗，推着肩膀把人赶走，说的却不是让我吃一口。</p><p>“后面会流出来…”他说这话的时候居然一点都不脸红，从汤里拣了块豆腐吃掉，是一幅餍足的神情。“这是什么汤？”</p><p>“解酒汤。”全圆佑仅会做的几种东西之一。</p><p>“好喝。”他完全不吝啬的夸奖着。</p><p>是真的觉得好喝。全圆佑等他等到犯起困来，才见他舔舔嘴唇放下碗问要再来一次吗。</p><p>于是就被压在开放式厨房的料理台上再来了一次。窗外霓虹灯交织着车声，文俊辉恍惚间听到他在耳边重重的呼吸声，绷紧着背被干到站不住的时候又在想，全圆佑为什么又不吻他？</p><p>委屈地被翻来覆去地顶弄着，到半夜才彻底消停下来。像是空窗许久之后一次格外的放纵和奖赏，文俊辉蜷在他怀里，听着脖颈处喷洒来的热气却觉得心里空，他每呼吸一下就撞出心室里重重的声音。</p><p>所以其实是喜欢他的吧。</p><p>合眼的时候脑海里还是有了这样承认着的声音。</p><p>可他喜不喜欢我呢？</p><p> </p><p>摸清了醒酒汤的做法也没有那天的好吃。文俊辉换了几种更好的食材都没做出来类似的味道，也没有机会再去吃一次。接近年底又是繁忙的业务交接，不至于早晚加班在公司过夜，就少了很多机会在同一层碰见。全圆佑有时在公司见到他也是一副格外正经的样子，外人看来两个高层经过了次合作也没熟悉多少，文俊辉在咖啡机冲奶茶的时候捕捉着门外闪过的全圆佑的背影，却在想是睡都睡过了的关系呢。</p><p>他的胃大概不好，之前要陪着去应酬居然就轻松的答应了。文俊辉发现了就在意的不行，全圆佑却没有动作，于是又想起那个晚上在他家的时候那种有点木讷的样子。全圆佑不吻他是因为只想要身体上的关系吗？忙到根本没办法讲明白，就开始在公司里躲着，连他升职的时候去连带着开项目的庆功宴，都又缩在长桌的另一端，明明之前合作项目的时候都会坐在一起的。</p><p>这家店也有解酒汤，文俊辉点了一碗，从后辈纠缠着的倾诉里抬头去看桌那边在跟人讲话的全圆佑，本该好好解答别人的职场困惑的，却走神地回想他那时候到底给汤里放了什么，全圆佑没表情的时候看起来就有点凶，但头发顺下来，专注的盯着锅的样子又显得可爱，和对面人堆里的影子叠起来，平白的让有点不痛快的酸在胃肠里翻涌。文俊辉又说自己不舒服，借了个由头就跑出去在天台上吹风。</p><p>聚餐的地方离城区远点，倒是离文俊辉家很近。天台上看下去是片老旧的住宅区，远处有家规模颇大的商场，外墙上游着巨型的灯饰鱼，蓝色在灰暗的住宅区亮的显眼。</p><p>文俊辉也没事做，就真的只是在吹风，酒没喝多少，果酒在喉舌上滚过一遍，里里外外都沾着香气，精神跟着这味道也有些恍惚。正感觉没穿外套有点意外的冷，就听见进门那里传来脚步声，原来是全圆佑跟着他这么过来了，长大衣在背后飘着，手里还夹着根细细的烟卷。</p><p>烟？他家里明明连烟灰缸都没有。</p><p>全圆佑也不看他，沉默地走过来站在他旁边，也向下望着窗户里的光织成的夜海。冷风并不烈，只是冷，空气也借着冷气变得格外清明，楼下后厨的烟囱飘出阵烟雾来，于是在这天台的护栏边生出点站在船头的感觉，也不知道是不是因为心情沉沉浮浮。全圆佑的烟味不呛人，大概是什么甜味的女士烟，八成是从同事那里顺来的。忍不住去看他，正好看到他垂着手腕在弹烟灰，细长的手指在烟卷上点了点，熟练而慵懒的姿态。全圆佑的手腕很细，是那种让人联想到“春寒料峭”的细，燃烧着的烟丝，一明一灭，给他眸子里昏暗的角落增添一丝聊胜于无的光线。全圆佑在这光线里悄无声息的对上他的视线，被定定地看着，文俊辉就知道大概是跑不掉了。</p><p>“真可爱，”</p><p>他低声说，好像醉了一样，文俊辉却知道他今晚没有喝酒。</p><p>“上床的时候都不会脸红，现在是在害羞什么呢？”</p><p>文俊辉的睫毛猛烈的翕动着，完全出卖了他此刻的情绪。刚移开视线就被突然凑近的人拥住，而后温热又强烈的吻直直的印了上来。文俊辉还没来得及闭上眼睛，就看见全圆佑搭在护栏上的那只手还拿着的烟，烧到最后一点了，那光线还是那样，在他的指尖。</p><p>明，灭。</p><p>好像文俊辉现在的心跳。</p><p>全圆佑口腔里是苦味和某种水果的味道，怀里是暖的，也就贪恋地贴上去接着索吻，在这段时间里总是想吻他，想起他房间的温度，那天傍晚的雨，淅淅沥沥的声音和霓虹灯，纠缠着的情爱和试探的眼神。总归是能见到的，但是也想他，他也是这样吗，不是这样就太亏了，在这种说不清楚又好像越界的关系里自己一个人纠结。</p><p>换气的间隙感到眼睛格外的酸涩，抬头看全圆佑的眼神倒是完全的清明，他手上的烟烧完了，文俊辉才想起来要问这是在干什么。</p><p>“我们走吧？”他压低着声音说，“待不下去了，被你那样看着。”</p><p>文俊辉觉得脸又烫了一点，就又被吻了吻，全圆佑轻轻地咬了咬他的下唇，他就有点站不住了。</p><p>“我点的汤还没有喝。”文俊辉还是有点赌气。</p><p>“我再给你煮，”全圆佑扣住他冰凉的手指，“好吗？”</p><p>还真是疯了。文俊辉好像听见理智即将崩断的声音。</p><p>“...那就去我家吧。”</p><p>大概是不会再好好做前戏了。文俊辉密码锁按错了好几次，刚进门就又被抵在墙边接吻，只好边吻边拽着人往床边走，全圆佑脱他衣服的动作倒是很熟练，三两下就完全暴露在空气里，还没适应不够暖的温度，敏感的地方就被摸了个遍，全圆佑的手是暖的，却都还是没有吻更能挑起情欲。吻落在皮肤上，又落在挺立的乳尖，再变成有些发狠的咬，又害怕又爽到，在这刺激里诚实的叫出变着调子的声音。全圆佑眼神都暗了暗，扩张着的力度也重了些，手指从敏感点蹭过，文俊辉整个人都绷紧了，叫也不敢叫，被摸得受不了了就流泪，被吻住就把呻吟全堵在交缠的舌尖。</p><p>这次是戴了套子才进来的，不然洗的时候就总是忍不住要再做一次。全圆佑从他床头柜里摸出来盒子的时候忍不住投过去一个询问的眼神，但马上就收回来了，要他帮忙戴。文俊辉没什么力气，软软地动作着，欲言又止的样子，还是在他插进去的时候解释着了。</p><p>“不是你、你、你想的那样，”骑在他身上被向上顶弄着，进的太深，话都说不完整，舒服过头的时候眼睛都闭起来长长的叹息，全圆佑的手还在他平平的小腹上摸着，指腹在肚脐上划圈，好痒，他就又要放开声音叫出来。</p><p>“我想什么了？”全圆佑问他。</p><p>文俊辉又露出那种被欺负了的神情，文俊辉总是这样看起来有点委屈的，让人又想继续欺负他，又想对他温柔一点，于是也轻轻重重的顶到深处，十指扣着使力，扶着他不让他脱力地趴下来，哭腔又从他唇间溢出来，眼角都是红的。全圆佑伸手去摸他的脸颊和冰凉的眼泪，把整个人拉下来圈在怀里暖着。文俊辉感到后面一阵滚烫的热。</p><p>“没有和其他人在这里做过，”小小声，费了点劲才听清，“是好久以前买的，都没拆过。”</p><p>全圆佑当然发现了没拆过。其实不需要解释的，就算拆过了好像也不会太难过，但是这样听见他说，也就确认了很多没来得及确认的东西，摸摸他软软的头发，他就整个人把脸埋在颈窝里。</p><p>“你呢？”他问。</p><p>“什么？”全圆佑不明白。</p><p>“你也会教别人怎么骑平衡车吗？你会给每一个跟你上床的人做解酒汤吗？”</p><p>他说的很慢，像鼓起了十二分勇气，也是拿出了大半的真心。</p><p>文俊辉感到自己的心脏平稳的跳动着，不快，但好像一下下地都要冲破皮肤一样。他会回答什么？也许本来就不该问。掌握平衡是好难的技术活，文俊辉用了很久才学会，最省力的方法当然是搁着不管，两边摆阵一样，只要不行动也不会有硝烟，当然更不可能有伤亡。文俊辉最怕受伤了，怕疼，怕流血，不说出来，表面也看起来平淡的，可是如果不怕早就主动一点了。但是省力就什么都得不到，而且也不是都要靠自己的，学平衡车的时候，全圆佑不是总是在扶着他吗，那样看着他，告诉他做得好，一次也没有摔过。</p><p>不会受伤的吧。</p><p>全圆佑搂着他的肩膀笑了笑，文俊辉听不出来这是戏谑还是别的，他等着，等着全圆佑说。</p><p>“没有，”</p><p>他的嗓音有点情事过后的沙哑，手指在他发间亲昵地摸着。</p><p>“只教过你，只给你做过。”</p><p>“为什么？”文俊辉假装不知道一样的问着，尾音都有一点哽住了。</p><p>“因为喜欢你。”</p><p>他好认真的说，“因为喜欢俊。”</p><p>全圆佑稳稳地接过了他探过来十指相扣的手。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>6月的梗总算填补上了，车还是不大会开，希望下半年驾校毕业</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>